fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Melanie Sullivan
|kanji = メラニー・サリバン|color = black|text = Violet|name = Melanie Sullivan|race = Human|gender = Female|age = 17 Pre-Timeskip 20 Post-Timeskip|height = 5'5|weight = 110 lbs|hair = Black|eyes = Purple|birthday = Feb 27|affiliation = 30px| link=Ura's Mercenaries Ura's Mercenaries|previous affiliation = Dragon Gunfire Shattered Dusk|mark location = Right Shoulder (back)|occupation = Mage|team = Burlone Ombra|partner = Guy Zoa|base of operations = Ura's Outpost|previous team = Volsunga|previous partner = Seraph Kinmichi Theia Zhulong|status = Alive|magic = Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Illusion Magic}}Melanie Sullivan (メラニー・サリバン, Melanie Sullivan) is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer and the newest recruit of Ura's Mercenaries, before Ura went missing. She alongside her new partner Guy Zoa, who also happens to be the new guild master of the mercenaries, work together to keep all of Earthland safe from the clutches of evil. Having formed the team Burlone Ombra, she and her partner spend most of their days gathering Intel on the Dark Guilds all over Earthland and putting a stop to those that would bring great catastrophes. Appearance Melanie has a very Gothic look to her; often wearing some sort of black garments. Her dark purple hair also contributes to her gloomy look, coupled with her black choker and knee high socks, she has a dark feel about her overall. When her shadow magic is activated her hair and eyes change from purple to a very dark black, as shadows can be seen dancing in streams around her. thumb|left|200px After joining Dragon Gunfire Melanie decided to dawn a new look, which gave her a more lighter complexion compared to the all black gothic look she wore before, that made her seem almost unapproachable. She now wears an outfit, much like that of a ninja. wearing black trousers with light blue long boots that have buckles at the side for her lower body. For her upper body, she wears a white corset that reaches to her breasts and a light blue short sleeveless Gi that is only tied by a large pink sash tied into a big ribbon in the back with the excess of the sash hanging out to the sides while the front part of her gi is left mostly open reveling her chest. For her arms she wears black sleeves that go from her shoulders to her wrists, while having long light blue gloves that reach a few inches above the elbow over the sleeves. Even after leaving Dragon Gunfire and joining Ura's Mercenaries, she has decided to remain with the same garments. Personality She is a very shy girl who tends to keep to herself. Growing up without a family and friends, Melanie never learned what it was like to have someone care for her. So anyone who shows her the slightest bit of kindness will earn her trust. She is a rather intelligent person, despite only learning what she knows from stolen books and passersby. She had gained control over very advanced Shadow Magic at a young age, which helped her get the things she needed to survive. Despite being around people, She is not very open to them at first, this being during her times at Dragon Gunfire. She was successful at making friends and even freely talking about her feelings, but she would often still put up an emotional barrier when speaking of her past. She was not completely open in the aspects of her own life, though she very much enjoyed listening about others. Being in the such a strong guild changed her greatly giving her the gift of feeling loved, cared for. Though something told her she didn't belong. The last few weeks before leaving the guild she regressed to her old self, keeping her distance from everyone she now called friends. She felt a nagging feeling as though she didn't belong, that were she was, was not the place she had to be. She became very much depressed and completely shun everyone that tried to get close. History Growing up as a street rat, Melanie learned quickly how to get the things she needed and how to not rely on anyone else. Having a thirst for knowledge, she stole many a book, and ease dropped on many mages conversations. It was this way that she learned Shadow Magic and became quite skilled at it; having nothing else to distract her from practicing. One fateful day she bumped into a mage names Osias Eckhart, who offered to buy her some new clothes and a meal, after seeing how she used her Shadow Magic to pickpocket a women's purse. Unbeknownst to her, Osias quickly knocked her out mid meal and dragged her away to a secret labratory. She awoke to a stabbing pain in her chest, only to see a huge scar from where scientists of a dark guild, Shattered Dusk, had implanted her with a Shadow Dragon Lacrima. She noticed that she was strapped to a chair as a certain mage came up to her with a sinister smile. He placed his hands on her head, and after excruciating pain, it seems that Melanie had lost all sight of who she was. Now her thoughts were only consumed by the command to destroy Fiore and anyone who stood in her way. Thankfully this was quickly stopped by the efforts of Koma Inu and the Toveri Alliance. With her defeat, came her new beginning. Being allowed to join the ranks of the powerful mages of Dragon Gunfire, as a means to rehabilitate and make up for her past actions even before being turned into a weapon by Shattered Dusk. Magic and Abilities [[Illusion Magic|'Illusion Magic']] Illusion Magic (幻魔法 ''Maboroshi Mahō''): Illusion Magic is a form of Caster Magic utilized by Melanie Sullivan that revolves around the use of illusions being able to cast this spell against her unsuspecting enemies. She is able to either cast a small or large scale spell depending on the situation on hand, but her spells are strong enough to even fool the likes of Wizard Saints, council soldiers even to the point of being able to cast an illusion on a small sized city. This type of magic is a big threat on its own, but with the combination of her Shadow Magic, Melanie has been able to not only damage one mentally, but physically as well. *'Eternal Loop (永遠のループ, Eien no Rūpu)': Eternal Loop is one of the strongest spells in the possession of Melanie Sullivan which affects targets through physical sensations shared between them and Melanie. In exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user it eats away a huge amount of magic. To begin the technique, after selecting any arbitrary moment, Melanie through her eyes and skin, remembers the physical sensations both of her body and that of her opponent's during that instant like a photograph. Melanie must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, memories are played that instant with through her eyes. The Eternal Loop overlaps and connects these two identical bodily sensations, as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of events that entraps the opponent's consciousness. Whilst under the effects of the technique, the target stands motionlessly as the loop of events continually replays inside their mind .Each time a loop is repeated, any physical damage incurred is reset as it were before the start of the loop, although the remains of severed appendages do not disappear. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events. Assimilating them into itself. This not only breaks the opponent's will but also deals a huge amount of Physiological damage once the technique is utilized it leaves the victim unstable both physically and mentally as he is left incapacitated *'Behemoth': This spell essentially creates a massive monster that seems to be attacking the area where the spell was cast, which could be an open field, a city or any location. This being an illusion it will not cause any real damage to the surroundings, only it will look like it is to those under affected by the illusion. but rather this spell is useful in scaring weak opponents or creating a distraction to gain the upper hand. Though if Melanie so chooses, she could add her Shadow Magic to the illusion to create The Great Behemoth which is an illusion that is given a means to create physical damage. This done by Melanie creating five concentrated orbs of Shadow Magic and placing them in random areas in the beasts body which are hidden by the illusion. Essentially when The Great Behemoth attacks, the orbs will attack in its place making it seem as though the illusion is real. When The Great Behemoth is attacked all spells would phase through him, unless an orb is hit directly, though since the orbs are constantly moving, hitting them is incredibly hard. *'Town of the Fallen: '''This spell unlike her various others doesn't have long range and can only be effective when close to the target. This spell attacks the brain directly and can cause serious damage. This spell is created by placing a shadow needle on the forehead of the intended target. This Illusion recreates the world as the person affected perceives it at the moment the spell is cast. Making it incredibly hard to notice when someone is affected by the spell or not. With things looking as they should, things slowly begin to change. Those close to the one affected begin to get sick and though hours have passed by to the target, only minutes have passed in real time. The people getting sick begin to act erratic and proceed to attack the person influenced by the illusion. Because the brain actually thinks these are real events, any pain felt within the illusion is felt for real, though diminished quite a bit. This will cause great mental fatigue that is essentially breaking down the one affected. Even possibly causing death. This spell is quite dangerous and is not easily pulled off as it has restrictions that need to be cleared before activating: **The Target cannot be aware of the Illusionist's presence otherwise the spell will not work. **The spell will only work on the target once and can never be used on the same person twice. **The target must be tired or asleep otherwise the spell will not activate to it's full potential. **The spell can only affect three people at once and cannot be used in large scale such as a city.( Unless powered up through a device.) *'Shadow Souls:' This spell starts by first gathering her magic and then ex-pulsing her magic from her body in every direction in form of tiny orbs essentially creating a field of black orbs. Then shortly after, copies of Melanie appear in the orbs place, who then proceed to charge toward her target. The Clones are actually made from illusion magic so no physical bodies, but each clone is carrying an orb with them, each in different locations. Or better said, the illusion travels the same path the orb does.Once the clone gets close enough to the target, they will have the black orb shoot out from their body in form of a large needle, that is capable of piercing through steel puncturing her enemies. 'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' (影の滅竜魔法, Kage no Metsuryū Mahō) Is a type of Caster, Lost and Dragon Slayer type of magic that allows Melanie to control every aspect of Shadow Magic. Being as she was already incredibly knowledgeable about Shadow Magic and had an affinity for such, her power got an inconceivable boost when she was captured and implanted with a lacrima that turned her into a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Though brainwashed at first and not completely aware of all her capabilities, she has now begun to try to understand the extent of her power and as such has mastered her art to an incredible extent. This type of magic allows her to not only manipulate but create shadows from any part of her body. She can extend her own shadows to create ferocious attacks in the form of fists, weapons or even beasts. She is fully capable of creating shadows from her magic to surround an area of almost any size giving her the means to attack from almost any locations as her shadows are capable of expelling all sort of attacks. She can even turn her whole body to that of shadows which give her a slight moment of intangibility against most attacks except for those with the power of light. Changing to that of shadows allows her to blend into the shadows in the vicinity or even blend into her opponents shadow and remain cloaked until the opportune time depending on the situation. During the time she blends in with the shadows, her presence completely vanishes and even those with sensory abilities have and awful hard time finding her. Like every other Dragon Slayer, she is capable of absorbing shadows, through her mouth to regain; magic,stamina and sometimes even heal her wounds depending on the source. She however, cannot absorb her own shadows to reap these benefits. Melanie is able to create conscentrated forms of her magic to make weapons, orbs, walls and even send projectiles with different effects, just like her 'Shadow Dragon's Spike '''spell. Her magic in not only a threat offensively, but her shadows allow her to create defenses that seem almost insurmountable. *'Shadow Dragon Roar (影竜の咆哮, Eiryū no Hōkō): The Shadow Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of shadow; the user quickly gathers and releases a large burst of shadows from their mouth. Melanie has been able to take this spell a few steps further by and creating a condensed form shaping it into a black sphere that gathers in front of her mouth. When she releases said sphere, it blasts off at incredible speeds creating a backlash that tends to shatter the ground from sheer force. Once the sphere makes contact, it will create a giant black explosion that will leave anyone who gets caught up in it seriously hurt. *'Shadow Dragon Slash (影竜の斬撃, Eiryū no Zangeki):' The user covers their arm in shadows and then punches the target. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. *'Shadow Dragon Claw (影竜の鉤爪, Eiryū no Kagidume): '''The user covers their feet with shadows and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful shadow-enhanced kick, with the shadows greatly augmenting the power of said kick. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang (影竜の, Eiryū no': The user generates shadows from their hand and unleashes them against the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Rift': The user locks their hands together in a tight fist and swings them down onto the target, both smashing them into the ground and creating a destructive circular wave after which one simply finishes off their opponent with a simple kick. *'Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash: The user turns their body into shadows and then wraps themselves around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from their hands, becoming tangible once more *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex: '''The user extends their shadow in length, creating a large, swirling vortex-shaped shadow under the targets, which are then pulled down into the shadow without leaving a trace. *'Shadow Dragon's Blade: 'The user forms their shadow into a sharp blade, surrounded by the shadows it was created from. The blade can be sent towards targets from a distance and acts like a normal blade would, piercing the target's body on contact. *'Shadow Dragon's Scales: 'The user fires a volley of shadowy spheres from their hand at the target of their choosing. *'Shadow Dragon's Cloak: Melanie uses her shadows to wrap thickly around her, thus providing a barrier between her and the oncoming attack. This greatly increases her defensive capabilities. She can also use it on her comrades as well to assist them. *'Shadow Dragon's Puppetry: '''Combining her knowledge of Shadow Magic, Melanie fires off a few Shadow Dragon's Scales, that when they come in contact with the target, will link her shadow with the targets shadow. Tendrils of shadows are attached to the ground and thus control the targets moves however Melanie desires. *Shadow Dragon's Wings: This spell is created by gathering her magic on her back, forming a small black magic circle on the back of each shoulder. From these circles, Melanie is able to make black shadow wings come out, that grant her the ability of flight. These wings are capable of changing to any shape she wishes like swords, spikes, even Clones of herself. The only limit is her imagination. With this spell she can make the wings appear and reappear instantly. *'Shadow Dragon's Spike (シャドウドラゴンのスパイクマイン''Shadoudoragon no supaikumain): '''This spell starts off by Melanie gathering her magic into her hands and then creating a sphere of concentrated magic in front of her palms. She will then proceed to shoot said sphere towards her enemy or enemies causing the sphere to expand to a great degree almost instantly when it makes contact. While the sphere expands, it will have numerous spikes come out, ultimately making it look like a giant spiked ball. The size it expands to, depends on how much magic Melanie gathered, with her biggest one being as big as a building. This spell not only providing impressive offensive damage, but used at the right time it could serve as a formidable shield to prevent any damage from being inflicted to Melanie. **'Shadow Prison (シャドウプリズン''Shadoupurizun): '''This spell is a variation of her '''Shadow Dragon's Spike. '''This spell works exactly the same, with the only exception, the target will be engulfed by the spike and be trapped inside. Once inside, it will be pitch black with not even a speck of light. In this void, Melanie is able to attack her enemy by changing into her shadow form and entering the sphere, thus allowing her to attack her opponent without being seen causing devastating damage. Or should she choose to not enter, she can cause the sphere to constrict and the spikes to retract inward crushing her opponent with multiple spikes. **'Shadow Dragon's Puppet Theater (シャドウドラゴンの人形劇場''Shadoudoragon no ningyō gekijō): 'thumb|right|150px This spell is another variation of her Shadow Prison 'spell, which involved capturing her targets within the Spike. Once her targets are inside, Melanie shoots multiple orbs of Shadows at the spike. Once the orbs enter, they change into numerous spiked balls that seem as though they have eyes. These balls attack their targets by crashing into them repeatedly puncturing their targets with their incredibly sharp spikes. Leaving her opponents riddled with wounds. 'Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): '''The user cloaks their body in an aura of shadows, amplifying the powers of their Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, the eyes of the user become obscured, leaving only their blank irises shown. The use of this spell also improves the user's overall physical performance, including their strength, speed, and endurance. Aside from improved performances, the user gains the ability to morph in and out of shadows, allowing for swift, intangible movement and an erratic fighting style. '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): Melanie's strongest Dragon Slayer techniques and spells which she learned after mastering her powers completely. *'Shade Klewang': Melanie rushes at the target and releases a large burst of shadows from her fist heavily damaging the foe and pushing it away as she uses the space between her and her opponent to quickly create a massive kelewang (single-edge longsword) composed of shadows and hurls it towards the opponent(s). *'Bringer of Darkness': After boosting her powers with Shadow Drive, Melanie can channel huge amounts of shadows to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity, usually using her palm as a focal point to manipulate this darkness/ever lasting shadow, though it can spread well beyond the confines of her sight. People enveloped by Melanie's darkness feel numbing cold and crippling fear, sometimes seeing disturbing visions. Overlong exposure to the intense shadows can drive people insane. Unprotected victims trapped in the shadows can have their magic slowly drained out of them. However, this technique is extremely vulnerable to light and specially the holy light produced by a White Dragon Slayer. Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Shadow Magic is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes shadows. *'Shadow Scythe' (Unnamed): *'Shadow Orb': *'Shadow Golem': *'Shadow Field': *'Shadow Wave': Abilities Expert Assassin: Expert Martial Artist: Weapon Expert: *'Master Swordsman': *'Expert Saimanship': *'Expert Marksman': *'Skilled Whip User': Enhanced Speed: Skilled Craftsman: Tremendous Durability: Enhanced Strength: Melanie on her own possess some degree of enhanced strength, thus allowing her to easily overpower normal mage's with ease. Empowered by her shadows, the overall efficiency of Melanie's muscles, connective tissues, and skeletal structure have been increased dramatically. As a result, she possesses sufficient strength to lift a ginormous boulder (weighing at least over 3.5 tons) with some effort. Vast Magic Power: *'Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki)': Trivia